tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkihar Tavern
Volkihar Tavern is a location added by Castle Volkihar Redux. This tavern serves as the only place for civilized vampires across Skyrim to congregate socially. Location The Volkihar Tavern is located in Valerica's Tower on the 6th tier. There are four ways to enter the tavern. From Valercia's Study (the penthouse of this tower) which can be entered through an outter balcony, the Master Throne Wing , and two doors to the bottom tiers of the tower. One is a service access that provides a fast way to the basement kitchen. Description Volkihar Tavern is an exclusive place for vampire's to entertain themselves and socialize. A few coven's across Skyrim have aligned with the Volkihar clan and come to enjoy the music and parties. A Kajiit bartender named Slick sells blood potions at the bar on the upper floor of the Tavern. Bards will automatically take turns singing or playing instruments. The tavern is comprised of two levels: Lower Level There are seven small round wooden tables with chairs spread around them. The tables face a stage at the base of a wall. Planters with death bells and nightshade are seen scattered around the tavern. Red curtains and carpeting line the walkways and stairs. Some shelves on the walls have custom knick knacks sitting on them such as black crow statues and golden trophies. Two long rectangular tables have blood filled gold pitchers and goblets. A vampire cattle servant stands ready to serve blood filled goblets on her tray. Custom pictures of people from Skyrim and some plaque mounted heads adorn the walls. Some benches line the walls. A small service door leads straight down to the basement kitchen for quick access. A large portcullis door leads to large double doors that go to the Master Throne Wing. The patrons get up to dance or clap whenever a new song is played. Upper Level There is a throne for Valerica placed in a recessed alcove with stained glass windows set on all sides. A nearby pull chain on the wall inside this cubby is hidden from view. It can open and close the large portcullis gate door on this upper level. A bar is just outside this same portcullis. A lever hidden from veiw behind the bar can also toggle the portcullis open or closed. A teleport pad can be found in another alcove near Valerica's throne. Two fully stocked bookshelves can be found inside this teleport alcove. Across the room from the bar a long rectangular table has blood filled gold pitchers and goblets. Just outside the Valerica's throne are two shelves. One has books sitting on it and the other has knick knacks such as toy coffin's, toy blacksmith replica's and some small statues. Two tables near these shelves have clean condiments ready for use. A small door on this level leads to a tiny balcony where a draugr castle guard patrols to watch for unwanted visitors. Features *Bartender *Box Theater Seats *Four bards sing randomly and take requests *Portal to Teleport Tower West *Small Library *Valerica's throne (this is her tower after all) Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations